The Superboy, Beyond, and the Boy Who Lived
by Eve-Redeemer-777
Summary: YJxBBxHP crossover. What if there were three projects in Cadmus, instead of just one? What if one was Batman and Catwoman's daughter, Terra McGinnis, and the other was the famous Boy Who Lived? How will Young Justice go now? ConxTer, and other pairings.


Here is a new story that is a Young Justice x Batman Beyond x Harry Potter in the YJ world. I hope it turns out great to all of you. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Batman Beyond, and Harry Potter.

The Superboy, Beyond, and the Boy Who Lived

Chapter 1: Catwoman's Daughter

"Batman, I need to speak with you," a woman's voice rang in the air in the Justice League meeting room where Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, Green Lantern, Flash, and Green Arrow were presently at.

A woman, dressed in a black leather cat suit, walked out of the shadows, revealing herself as Catwoman. The look on her face was stern and serious, too serious. This is the first Batman had seen her this way. Something must be going on.

"How did you get here?" Hawkman jumped up.

"Oh, be quiet, bird boy, before I roast you and eat you for dinner. I need to talk to Batman," Catwoman sneered. Batman couldn't help but feel glad that whenever he and Robin faced her, she never threatened to do such things to his precious son/sidekick (a/n: he's a good dad).

"What is it?" asked Batman.

"I need a favor from you," answered Catwoman, "I need your help, and this isn't about stealing some cat treasure or anything. In fact, I'll give up stealing and become a good little crime fighter to help you in Gotham if you help me. Please..."

"This sounds really important."

"Very. This is worth more than any of the treasures in the world all together."

"What is that valuable?"

"It should be obvious for you, Batman. Another person's life and well-being."

Now Batman was confused and rather shocked. Selina Kyle, Catwoman, the woman who was obsessed with stealing and cats, the person who preferred cats over people, was giving it up for another human being. He couldn't stop himself from asking: "Who?"

"My daughter. She's been abducted."

"You have a daughter? Since when? Why are you only turning to me?" There are other heroes in the room here, but Selina was only asking him.

"Because... she's your daughter too."

* * *

><p>"You have a daughter with Catwoman!" Robin exclaimed while he and Batman were back in the Batcave in front of the large computer screen, "When did that happened?"<p>

"Apparently, about sixteen years ago. I was still new at being Batman at the time. Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle had been dating for a while until Catwoman was unmasked. Selina found out that she was pregnant after she was released from jail. Shortly after that, she found that Bruce Wayne and Batman were the same person..."

"She knew all this time!" Robin interrupted in shock.

"Yes," Batman grumbled. All this time he didn't figure out that Catwoman knew. That woman was so sly and such a good actor. "Anyway, Selina felt that the baby would be better off without the two of us. After a few months after she gave birth to a daughter, she gave the baby to the McGinnis family who lived in Gotham and was unable to have children, but Selina visited frequently. She couldn't complete leave her child. She hid her from me all this time. She probably thought I would react badly since it was recently after I found out who Catwoman was."

"So, how do you feel about this?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but an innocent life is in danger and that's what's important."

"What is her name anyway? What's she like?"

"Her name is Terra McGinnis, or rather Wayne on her birth certificate. Catwoman tells me that most people just call her 'Terry'. She was adopted by Warren and Mary McGinnis. Nine months ago, the family adopted another child, a little boy who they named Matthew Harold McGinnis, called him 'Harry'."

"I'm just surprised Catwoman didn't name her daughter a cat name."

"Her middle name is Catherine."

"Typical."

"Catwoman told me that she has average schooling and has taken ballet and gymnastics. She has no tolerates for bullying, has a bit of a temper, and is known to be a mother hen..."

"That sounds like you."

"Quiet Dick. Anyway, her school mates describe her as nice but scary and..."

"Batman, I didn't hear that last part."

"...And hot," Batman stuttered when he repeated himself.

"She sounds cool. So what happened anyway, and how do we even find her in the first place?"

"Catwoman has gather enough evidence to point at Cadmus. There's a video and everything. They attacked the McGinnis family five months ago. They killed Mary and Warren McGinnis and took Terra and Harry. As to how to find them, we have to keep an eye on them so that they even leaked a little info we can work from there in finding them."

"Wonder how easy that will be."

The screen brought various of videos of Cadmus buildings. Suddenly, one of them, Project Cadmus, collapsed on itself.

"Maybe easier than we thought. I'm calling the League and Catwoman."

* * *

><p>Her eyes were closed tightly as she felt the firm body above protecting her from rubble that should have crushed her. She herself was protecting the little body in her arms. She opened her pale blue eyes and looked up into a pair of beautiful, out-of-this-world, crystal blue eyes.<p>

"Beyond, are you and Harry all right?" her shield asked her.

"Yes, we're fine. Can you move, Superboy?" Beyond answered concerned.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

Superboy stood up, pushing the rubble off his back. It hit the ground and the three were free.

Superboy took a hold of Beyond's hand, pulling up her along with the unconscious little boy safe in her arms. The two looked around their surroundings. The upper building of their prison was completely destroyed, allowing them to see the outside world with the night sky, the stars, and the lovely full moon. This wasn't part of the escape plan, but it works. At least, no one really got hurt. No one that was responsible for their imprisonment.

"Wow, what a little power house," Superboy commented looking at the boy in Beyond's arm, the one responsible for what happened. He smiled softly and ruffled the boy's hair a little.

"I hope he won't panic when he wakes up. You know how he is about his powers," Beyond said, "I'm so glad that we're free at last."

"Me too, Beyond."

"My real name..." Beyond said, free to be by her real name again, "My name is Terra, Terra McGinnis. You can call me Terry."

"Terry," Superboy repeated with a smile. She had refused to tell him her name because of something Cadmus said. She promised that when they were freed, she would tell him her name that was hers to bear, not her project name, Project BB, Batman Beyond.

"Something's coming. A group of them," Superboy said suddenly, looking at the sky. Terry looked up. She could see several figures flying towards them.

"Quick!" Terry grabbed Superboy's arm and pull him behind some large clumps of rubble to hide with her, "I think it's the Justice League, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Terra?" called a familiar voice.

"Mama?" Terry whispered, recognizing her biological mother's voice.

"Catwoman?" Superboy questioned. Terry had told him that her real mother was Catwoman who gave her to a good family but completely left her behind. Since Terry knew that her loving adoptive parents are dead now, Catwoman was all that she and Harry had now.

"Terry Kitty, come here, girl. Come to Mama," her mother's voice cooed while calling her like she would with one of her cats.

"Yup," Terry said with an eyebrow twitching, "That's Mama all right." She sighed and handed Superboy Harry, "I'm going to check it out. Stay here and keep Harry safe."

"Wait, I..." Superboy protested. As much as he wanted to keep Harry, he wanted to protect Terry too.

"It's okay. I'm sure it is my mother and the League. I just want to be careful. Harry is our top priority."

Superboy nodded as much as he didn't like it still. Both Terry and Harry meant a lot to him.

Terry stood up and cautiously walked around the rubble. Sure enough, the group did look like the Justice League. There were Superman, Batman, Wonderwoman, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, the two Green Lanterns, Aquaman, Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel, Zantara, Red Tornado, and Captain Atom.

The heroes (the ones who knew who Batman was and looked like) gasped in shock of the sight of Terry, even Batman. She look liked a soft, delicate, female version of Bruce Wayne. She had black hair that reach just below her collar bone in layers and framed her beautiful face. Her eyes were lovely icy blue adored with long black eyelashes. Her body was average height with an almost small to medium size chest, had curves in the right places, and was very skinny but not to the point where she was bony. The only thing that she seemed to inherit from her mother in her appearance was lovely white skin. She was so beautiful, even for someone wearing shrubs.

"Terra!" exclaimed Catwoman, coming from behind Batman, running to her daughter.

"Mama!" Terra and Catwoman hugged each other, happy to see each other again.

"Sweetie, I was so worried. When I found what happen to the McGinnis', I was so scared."

"I'm okay, Mama. Harry too. Cadmus was up to something that involved the League. They called me Project Batman Beyond. They said I was the most compatible with Batman's gene to recreate him."

"Right... well, the reason that you're compatible to Batman is that your blood related," Catwoman told her awkwardly.

"Blood-related? How...?" Terry paused when it donned on her. She sighed while pitching the bridge of her nose. "My biological father is Batman, isn't he?" That explains a lot. Her mother described her father as a brave man, scary too, and a hero. Until now, she had no idea who he could be.

Catwoman gave her an innocent smile.

"Well, Cadmus didn't do much to me, except forced education about everything on this planet. Nothing too dramatic."

"You must have been scared and upset, dear," said Catwoman.

"I was fine. I had Harry and a friend," Terry told her, then turned around, "It's all right. It's okay."

Everyone turned to where Terry had came out of. A teenage boy had walked out with the little boy, Harry, Terry's younger adopted brother, in his arms. He was even more of a shock than Terry. He looked like a younger version of Superman. He was tall and muscular with short black hair and those beautiful crystal blue eyes. Terry reached his own collar bone when comparing heights between the two. The boy was wearing a white solar suit, torn from their escape. He seemed a bit hesitate, but he pulled back a flap of torn white cloth of his suit, revealing a red S-shield, just like Superman's.

"Is that..." asked one of the Green Lantern's Hal Jordan, "what I think it is?"

"Wow, tact much?" commented Terry with an impressive bat glare without the cowl. Hal jumped back slightly. She was just as scary as her father.

"I'm Superman's clone," Superboy said as the man of steel stood there in shock. Terry didn't see that as good news, so she went over to Superboy and hugged his arm (that wasn't holding Harry) as the form of support. She had warned him that the first meeting with his genetic donor/father would probably not go well and told that it would need time.

"Explain," ordered Batman. Superboy and Terry shared a look and nodded to each other.

"As Project Cadmus was working on me as Project BB and Harry as Project Wizard," Terry turned to her brother before continuing, "for a month, they had been working on Project Kr, the Superboy, a genomorph. He was created from Superman's DNA. Despite his sixteen-year-old appearance and smart mind, he is only four months old really. Superboy and I were meant to be molded and trained as weapons to destroy and replace Superman and Batman.

"They had plans for us, but they didn't go quite well. We bonded as they wanted. It was just not exactly the right one. They thought our bond was threat to the whole operation. So they tried to contain us and take Harry away. Dubblilex, the master genomorph, helped us, and we escaped. We're free of Cadmus now with the help of Harry's abilities."

Terry ruffled Harry's hair in adoration. She accidentally brush his bangs, revealing a lighting bolt scar on her forehead.

"Harry Potter!" exclaimed Zantarra, "This boy is a wizard, the Boy Who Lived from England. He is... !"

"He is no longer Harry James Potter. He is Matthew Harold McGinnis, my little brother," Terry interrupted, giving him the bat glare. Then there was a whimper and a little yawn. Harry was waking up.

Big emerald green eyes opened. Little Harry smiled softly when he saw that he was in Superboy's arms and saw his big sister, Terry, nearby. Then he really got a look around. He didn't pay attention to the heroes, but the three-year-old notice the destruction of the building and remembered what happened.

"I d'd 'is, Tewwy?" Harry asked with tears building in his eyes, "I'm a fweak!"

The heroes couldn't believe it. A child thought that he was a freak. Terry gave Zantarra a look before turning to her poor baby brother as Superboy rocked him as gently as he could.

"Harry, sweetie, listen to me. You helped us escape that bad place. Your magic is a gift. Your first mommy and daddy had it too. Those 'people', if you could even call them that, are the freaks, not you. Okay?"

"Okay," Harry sniffed. Catwoman smiled. She knew her daughter loved this child. That was why she was planning to take him in too. She would to fight Terry tooth and nail to leave him. It was hard not to love him anyway.

"Good," Terry nodded, but then she and Superboy and a few other heroes stiffed as they sense/heard something.

A bluish bulky monster in torn black pants rose from the rubble.

"Desmond," growled Superboy.

It was the head scientist of Project Cadmus, Mark Desmond. He was in charge of the project. He always referred to Terry, Harry, and Superboy as weapons, especially Superboy. He had consumed a concoction made in Project Blockbluster and become this creature.

"You three will be back in your pods!" yelled out the Blockbuster creature.

Superboy was ready to fight and protect Harry and Terry. The League and Catwoman were ready too. Terry simply pull out a little remote device from a pocket in her shrub, and, with a smirk, push the red button.

A device on Desmond's back exploded, knocked him out. The heroes stared. That was quick.

"So that's what you were doing. You were setting that up and were going to use it if it weren't for Harry's magic," Superboy said, handing her Harry.

"Yup, you know I hated the guy."

"Hence the reason why you kicked him between the legs every chance you got."

"And enjoyed every time immensely." The League, the men in particular, stuttered at the evil Batman-like smirk on Terry's face. She is so like her father.

* * *

><p>Terry, Superboy, and Harry were sitting patiently on the rubble, waiting for the League to finish their brief meeting about what was going to happen to them. Catwoman had joined them in the middle of it to cuddle with Harry after putting in her options and desires in the debate. She would get Terry and Harry right off the back, but she wanted to help her daughter's friend who helped her in her time of need.<p>

Superboy's future was uncertain. It was clear that Superman was very very uncomfortable about Superboy. So this was not going to go well between the two. Terry was determine to make sure that Superboy wouldn't be alone. She would never leave him. Their bond was powerful, and Harry absolutely loves him.

Soon, the meeting was finished. Superman turned to the group. Superboy stood up to meet with him since he knew that he was the problem for the most part, being created here in Cadmus and all.

"We're figure something out… the League I mean," Superman said to his clone. Terry slapped her face with her own hand. Yup, this is a wonderful start. And seriously, don't these people have etiquette than this. Most of them have no tact!

"Fine, fine," Terry spoke, pushing her disappointed friend away from the man of steel while getting him a warning glare. She'll give it awhile, but if Superman hurt Superboy in any way, she will find a lump of green rock and use it on him!

"I'll make sure the Blockbuster monster is taken care of," Superman told them, feeling the warning of the wrath of the fearsome Batman in his daughter. He and the other heroes flew away, taking Desmond with them, leaving Batman and Catwoman with the children.

"Terra, Matthew, Superboy," called Batman, pushing a button on his belt to call the jet, "You three will come with us."

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Bruce," Selina said as she took a sip of her hot cocoa, "For letting us crash here now and helping me find Terra. Soon, we will leave and get out of your hair. As promise, I will now fight crime, not contribute to it."<p>

Batman had taken them to Wayne Manor and revealed his identity to his daughter, Harry, and Superboy as Bruce Wayne. They met Richard Grayson (Robin) and Alfred. Both of them took to them and help them settle in for the night.

The plan for the three was that Terry and Harry are going to be with Selina. Superboy was being place in Mt. Justice, a hidden cave in Happy Harbor. Terry and Harry would have constant access to the cave and a way to communicate with Superboy so that they would never let him get lonely. The three were close. Batman wasn't going to separate them. The cave seemed like a safe place for the clone.

"Thank you for keeping your promise, Selina, and I was happy to help. Terra seems like a good girl."

"Oh, she is. She was against my work. She is fiercely protective of those close to her, like the boys. The McGinnis' did a good job taking care of her for me."

After Mary and Warren McGinnis were killed, Selina paid for everything to give them a proper burial. Terry was happy to hear that. She did loved them as her parents. Now she will have time to properly grieve for them since she was unable to when Cadmus took her and her brother.

"I can never really thank you enough. I'm glad that they are safe. As much as I care for Harry very much, I was relieved to know that my daughter was all right."

"You mean, our daughter," Bruce corrected.

"Bruce," Selina shot up startled, "You don't have…"

"I want to get to know Terra. She's a lovely girl. I understand why you did what you did, and I want to make up for lost time. I want to love her and Harry as my children. Superboy too, since he is close to them."

"Yes, I know that they'll love that."

It was going to be a rough time for them. Terry and Harry would have to adjust to their new home with their mother _and _father and brother. Superboy will need help, but he wasn't to be alone either. That will be certain.

* * *

><p>Preview: Young Justice is formed. Will they be able to become a team?<p> 


End file.
